1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnifying device for simultaneously viewing all of the toes or toenails of one foot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnifying devices have been used in various applications to make small and difficult-to-see objects more readily visible so that such objects can be operated on or manipulated with precision and ease. More particularly, a variety of attachment and mounting mechanisms have been proposed for situating magnifying lenses in a specific position relative to the object to be viewed.
By way of example, a device for magnifying fingernails and toenails disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,482, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, includes a magnifying glass mounted on a rod-like connector which extends from a swivel means rotatably fixed to a plate secured to supporting means that can be wrapped around a hand or foot. The magnifying glass of this device is sized to allow the user to view a single nail at one time. The swivel means facilitates the arcuate or sweeping movement of the rod with respect to the support means, thereby permitting the single-nail magnifying glass to be moved from one nail to an adjacent nail by turning the swivel means. However, while the sweeping, single-nail magnifying glass of this device provides a compact design with a small lens, this device does not permit all of the fingernails on one hand or all of the toenails on one foot to be viewed simultaneously. It would be useful for an optical instrument to be designed so as to facilitate viewing of all of the toes or toenails of one foot simultaneously.